Tired Smiles
by NPD18
Summary: [Killer Instinct] Based on Carter's dreams in 1x11 ... and Lt's Just a lil piece of fluffy goodness.[CarterHale]


**Tired Smiles**

**A/N: **Woot, my first ever Killer Instinct Fanfic! I can't believe it only got picked up for 13 episodes and the last one is next week… which means Carter/Hale is totally never going to happen… which is what Fanfic is for! This is mostly based on Carter's dreams in episode 11, so you can assume it's a few days later or something.

Dedicated to Becs, since I promised I'd write it for her (sorry if it sucks Sugar).

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Killer Instinct or anything associated with the show.

-

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and toasted bagels woke her up, forcing her out of her bed even though it was still pitch black out. _What kinda crazy burglar makes breakfast! _Sighing, Danielle Carter slipped out of her warm bed, the wooden floor against her bare feet sending chills down her spine. She never had finished looking for that floor rug. But it was the last thing on her mind as a thud from her kitchen brought her back to reality. Her heart beating only slightly faster than usual, she reached for her gun surprised at how the cold metal felt… like it was comfortable to hold. Slowly she headed down the hall, sticking her head round every door as she went. It made her feel somehow safer.

Upon reaching her kitchen, her footsteps slowed and her hand shook slightly as it caught the door handle. Before she even entered the room, Carter knew someone was inside. The light was on, and she** never** left the light on. Taking a deep breathe she opened the door and stepped inside, gun aimed at the silhouette of a man by the sink. Before she could yell, the figure turned round, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Déjà vu Carter?"

Frowning, she placed the gun on the counter and pulled a stool up to it, "I wasn't going to use it, don't worry little Jacky,"

"Hey, I've already been shot by you once; I don't really want to take my chances," Smirking, Hale finished buttering a bagel, and took a bite, "Aren't you wondering what I'm doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Firstly, that was a dream, it doesn't count. And secondly… I was just coming to that!"

Hale shrugged. With his half eaten bagel between his teeth, he grabbed a mug of steaming coffee and set it down on the table, in front of Carter, before doing the same with his own mug. Just as he went to put his bagel down, she stopped him, pulling a face of disgust.

"Plates are in the cupboard above the sink… use them,"

"Oh, sorry _mom,_" He took one and put the bagel on it, along with two more, "Anyway… Truth is I couldn't sleep incase I had another horrible dream about you in my shower…"

Nearly choking on her coffee, Carter pulled a face, "Oh really,"

-

An hour (and four bagels) later, Hale stood up. It was almost light and he intended to get home for a shower before the dreaded office called. As he finished his mug of coffee, his eyes drifted to Carter who was finishing her second bagel (she'd insisted on eating them super-slow as not to get indigestion or something). The light of the overhead cabinets was shining on her blonde curls (which were unusually messy but still looked good for someone who'd just woken up) and her face had a pretty morning glow to it. He hadn't seen her laugh as much as she had during breakfast, which was a shame because she had a really nice laugh.

"Leaving?"

Startled, Hale pulled his eyes away from her, "Uh yeah…"

Standing up, Carter ran a hand through her hair (presumably not the one she'd been eating with) and gave him a tired smile, "Okay. I should probably be going back to sleep for a while anyway,"

"Right… Thanks for letting me stay and listening to all my stupid jokes,"

She laughed again and he couldn't help but smile.

"No problem. Thanks for cooking us breakfast, even if you did technically steal it from my cupboard…" As she spoke, she started clearing up. _Typically Carter, _"I guess I'll see you later… after about 50 cups of coffee!"

Hale nodded. It was hard to concentrate when he was busy wondering what it would feel like to be holding her. He really hadn't noticed that she was wearing her night-clothes, or that they were cute pink 'little girl PJs'. Smirking, he started for the door, knowing he should be leaving. Except his feet didn't move. _C'mon, you look like a complete idiot. _And his feet began moving again. Except they weren't moving toward the door and before he knew it, his arms were round Carter's waist and he was kissing her, letting himself stop wondering. And she was hardly pulling away either.

They moved apart, only due to lack of air, and he felt a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Go home, _Jack_."

It didn't sound harsh. At least he didn't think it did. And when Hale looked up again he saw that she was still standing there, the same tired smile on her face, but a different look in her eyes. A look of satisfaction.

**THE END**


End file.
